


Dining Etiquette

by MyOwnSuperintendent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSuperintendent/pseuds/MyOwnSuperintendent
Summary: Is it ever okay to eat in bed?





	Dining Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The X-Files or anything related to it. Hope you enjoy!

It was shaping up to be a quiet morning, until Scully heard a noise that immediately made her look up from her book.  “Are you eating in my bed?”

Mulder looked back at her.  “Yeah, I guess I am,” he said, although the answer was more or less unnecessary, considering that he had a sunflower seed poised halfway to his mouth.

“Well, stop,” Scully said.  Usually she loved this part of being with him: the rare but treasured times when they had a free day to spend alone together, when they didn’t do much of anything, when it felt special precisely because it _wasn’t_ special.  She’d make herself at home in his space or he’d make himself at home in hers, and there was a nice feeling of closeness in that.  But as of now, Scully had decided that there was a limit to how at home she wanted him to make himself.  And that limit was sunflower seed shells in her bed.

This was a perfectly reasonable limit, as far as she was concerned, but Mulder didn’t seem to understand that.  “Stop?” he asked.  “Why?”

“What do you mean, why?” Scully asked.  “Because it’s my bed, Mulder, and I sleep in it, and I don’t want to sleep on shells.”

Mulder grinned at her.  “I hate to break it to you, Scully, but you’ve definitely slept on shells at my place.”

“Oh, I know I have,” Scully said.  “And having had the experience, I’d rather avoid having it in my own home.”

“Fair enough,” Mulder said.  He put the bag of sunflower seeds aside, and Scully gave him a smile and turned back to her book.  She’d only been reading for about a minute when he said, “Hey, Scully, is this sunflower seed-specific?”

She looked up again.  “What?”

“Do you not like sunflower seeds in your bed,” Mulder asked, “or do you not like food of any kind in your bed?”

What kind of question was that?  “I don’t like food of any kind in my bed,” Scully said, “because I don’t like to sleep on shells, or crumbs, or any kind of food residue.  So if you were planning on having a meal here…”

“No, no, I’ve got it now,” Mulder said.  “You don’t want me to eat in your bed.”

Scully nodded.  “That’s right.”

“You don’t want me to eat in your bed at all,” Mulder said.

“That’s what I—oh,” Scully said, as he grinned again and grabbed her, one hand on her thigh, the other starting to pull up the hem of her nightshirt.  “All right.  I see where this is going.”

“You really don’t want me to eat anything in your bed, Scully?” Mulder whispered.  He had the shirt up around her waist now.  She hadn’t bothered putting her underwear back on the night before, and she shivered, feeling his breath on her bare skin.

She put her book down on her nightstand.  “I could be persuaded to make a certain exception,” she said, “if you convinced me that it was worth my while.”

“I think I can be convincing,” Mulder said.  He kissed the inside of her thigh, and she sighed.  “There won’t be any shells…or crumbs…”

“Sounds…mmm…very good,” Scully said, spreading her legs further apart.  “Keep going…mmm… _Mulder_ …”

She loved this part of being with him too.  And she couldn’t deny, as he teased her with his tongue, that he was making a very convincing case indeed.  If this was what he meant by eating in bed, he could do it any time.

She would stand firm about the sunflower seeds, though.


End file.
